Skylight Pretty Cure!
by mcdinh
Summary: The magical Kingdom, Luminous Sky, has been attacked by the group called Shadow Star just recently. The Shadow Star are after the Andromeda Crystal, but it shattered to pieces and sent to Earth. Now, it's up to the Pretty Cures, those with the power of the moon, sun, and stars, to stop the Shadow Star from gathering the Crystal. But can they do it?
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Hello people of fanfictions! My name is mcdinh, and this is my first Pretty Cure fanfiction. Some of you may have heard of me, but if not, I'm actually a fanfiction writer who mostly creat fanfiction for Yugioh 5Ds and other stuff like Pokemon. I don't know if you're a fan of these series, but if not, that's okay. We all have our own preferences. But this time, because I will admit that I have a guilty pleasure of watching Pretty Cure (specifically Suite Precure), I decided to go out of my comfort zone and write this story. Now again, this is my first time writing a Pretty Cure fanficiton, so I'm probably gonna struggle here a little. Criticism are welcomed, but please be nice to me. I am not a fan of insults. Anyway, enjoy the story and review.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pretty Cure. Just the OCs and the plot of the story.**

**Prologue**

Somewhere in another world was a land filled with natural disaster. Only that this is a lot worse than World War II. The sky that was once a beautiful, midnight blue, had turned into eerie dark grey filled with thunderous clouds. Grass and trees that were bright green, and turned into either brown or charcoal black. Even the trees were lifeless, as that the trunks were twisted and the leaves have burned to crisps. Most of the houses were severely demolished, and only a few were lucky to survive.

The one that was left still standing tall was a very tall, crystallized blue castle. Although it was still standing and decorated beautifully, damages have been made due to explosions and other disaster causes.

It was a disaster…a total disaster. Of course, none of these happened naturally.

In the midst of the wreckage, three small, stuffed animal-like creatures were somewhere underneath the collapsed building. The first one was a white cat, with blue eyes and have a pink ribbon around its neck, which contain a silver crescent moon on it. There's even a yellow crescent moon mark on its forehead. Next to it was a light blue rabbit, with lavender eyes and have a midnight blue ribbon around its neck with a yellow star on it. On it's head was a midnight was a bow similar to the one around its neck and that rabbit has a star on its forehead. The last one, who was stuck underneath the rubble, was a reddish-orangish fox. And rather than the ribbon around its neck, like the first two, this one has a cape with a yellow sun attached to it. Plus, it has the sun mark on its forehead. It was clear enough that the cat and rabbit creatures are trying to help the fox creature to get out of the rubble.

"Nngh…I still can't move…" The fox creature whined.

"Hang on, Sol! We'll get you out!" The cat creature said as she and the rabbit creature tried to pull the fox, now known as Sol, out of the rocks. After tugging him out and counting one, two, three, they finally managed to pull him out unharmed.

"Phew! That takes care of it!" The rabbit creature said. "Are you alright, Sol? Are you hurt anywhere by any chance?"

"No. Other than the fact I'm sore, I'm okay." Sol reassured them. "Thanks Diana. Thanks Star."

Before either of them can reply his thanks, a giant ten-feet monster appeared in front of them. Supposedly, it look like a giant purple wolf, covered in silver armor and had glowing, crimson red eyes. Once it approach to the three, tiny creatures, it started howling to the moonlight.

"AAAAHHHH! It's a Shadoll! Run for your lives!" Diana cried and started flying away, with Star and Sol following the suit. As the fairies ran away, the Shadoll follow them, tearing up whatever it was in its way. It took for a long time until the three fairies reach to a dead end, leaving no place to hide.

"Ah…what are we going to do? We're trap!" Sol shouted.

"Let's calm down." Star started to say. "I mean, the good news is that it probably lost us."

Then, a loud growl was heard.

"…Or not."

The Shadoll beast jumped in front of them and snarled angrily as it approached to the three fairies. Diana, Star, and Sol started and shivering and huddled against each other, with fears crossing their faces.

"S-Somebody…help us…" One of them whimpered as they shut their eyes, praying that the Shadoll won't eat them.

Turns out that their prayers had been answered.

"Starlight Shower!"

Bunches of shining blue stars have rained down on the Shadoll beast, who let out a scream and disappeared completely, leaving nothing but a small black star jewel behind. Soon, the star jewel have turned white and floated away, leaving shining glitters behind. Wondering what just happened, the three fairies opened their eyes, looked up and gasped.

Up above one of the demolished buildings was a young girl who looked to be either fifteen or sixteen. She has a very long aquamarine blue hair tied up to a ponytail and sapphire blue eyes, glistening among the moonlight. She wore a light blue sleeveless shirt and light blue skirt, all outlined in darker blue color. In front of her chest of her outfit was a midnight blue bow with a light-blue star shaped broach in the center. She also wore tall white boots that pass up to her thighs and fingerless white gloves that pass to her elbows. As for accessories, she has a blue choker around her neck, silver star-shaped earrings, and a star-shaped clip decorated in ribbons. The fairies in no doubt have recognized her.

"Cure Starlight!" They cried in happiness as they flew towards her. The blue hair cure smiled in relief as she gave the three fairies a hug.

"Diana. Star. Sol. Thank goodness you're okay!" She said as she embraced them into a warm hug. "Are you three alright?"

"We're fine!" Diana chirped. "Other than the fact we ended up in the disasters and that Shadoll monsters chased us, we're fine!"

"Phew. That's a relief." Cure Starlight said.

"But what's going on?" Sol asked nervously, "All of a sudden, the Shadoll monsters jumped from the sky and started attacking the Luminous Sky Kingdom. Plus, there were random explosions around the area, and many people were killed!"

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Cure Starlight replied. "When I went outside for a walk, people were running in panic and the monsters started spreading and attack them. That's why I transformed into Cure Starlight and fight my way out of this mess to see what's going on. And it seems that their target is right over there."

Cure Starlight pointed her finger towards to the crystallized castle across the field, making the three fairies nervous.

"Oh dear. That's not good." Star trembled. "That's where the queen is. She's in danger!"

"Well, we're not going to let them get away with this!" The blue hair cure turned to the fairies. "Are you coming with me?"

"Of course!" Sol shouted. "The queen needs help at any cost!"

The other two fairies nodded. Soon, glowing blue wings sprouted behind Cure Starlight's back, and she started flying towards the castle, long with the other fairies.

* * *

"Vulcun…how could you?" A woman asked hoarsely as she struggled to stand up. She had long, wavy blonde hair and green eyes, shining like emeralds. She wore a long, strapless orange dress and a silver tiara on her head. She was holding a long blue staff with an orange gem on top, assuming it was to to fight someone. Her clothes were tattered, and she was covered with bruises around her body. "Why are you doing this? Don't you know what you just done?!"

"Of course, my queen." The man, whose name was presumed to be Vulcan. He had long, silver hair, green eyes, and wore a black armor over his grey robes. "It was all for that Andromeda Crystal you have back there. After all, it has a very power energy as everyone says."

The queen glared at the man, and ran in front of a large, white stone, about a size of a brick, that was shaped like a sphere. It was protected by the glass around it and stood on top of a golden stool. "I won't let you! I'm not going to let you take the Andromeda crystal and corrupted with your dark powers."

Vulcan laughed evilly, "Oh, but sadly, that jewel is not for me. Rather, it's for Queen Galaxia, ruler of the Shadow Star."

That caught the queen of the Luminous Sky Kingdom off guard. "No…G-Galaxia?"

Vulcan tilted his head. "Oh, frighten by her name, eh? No matter. This is the end for you, Queen Stella."

Vulcan shot a dark ray of light from his hand to the blonde queen and created an explosion around the room. However, as the smoke faded, a blue barrier of light appeared, which caused Vulcan a double take in disbelief.

"What in the world?!" He yelled. Right in front of him were Cure Starlight and the three fairies right beside the queen. Starlight was the one creating the barrier while the fairies help to tend the queen's wound.

"Queen Stella, are you alright?" Starlight asked the blonde woman.

"Nggh…I'm fine." Stella smiled as she noticed a Pretty Cure Warrior in front of her. "Thank you, Cure Starlight. It's a good thing came just in time."

"Don't worry, your majesty. We'll heal those wounds for you!" Diana said as she, Star, and Sol use their energy to tend the injuries.

"My dear fairies. Thank you."

"Hmph. So you're Cure Starlight," Vulcan said rhetorically as he eyed on the blue hair girl. "The Pretty Cure of the Luminous Sky Kingdom. "My, you seemed a lot more vicious than I thought."

The girl only responded by giving him a death glare. Then, one of the fairies chimed in.

"Vulcan, you psycho!" Sol yelled as he floated beside Cure Starlight. "Why did you do all this?!"

The man remained silent, though Stella was the one who answered for him. "It…It was for the Andromeda Crystal." She seethed, causing the three fairies to gasped. "He, and the people of the Shadow Stars, wanted them…for power."

The cat fairy flew up and gave Vulcan the best death glare she could mustered. "Hmph! As if we'll let you take it from us!"

"Then maybe I can take care of that!"

Suddenly, the glass shattering was heard, causing everyone but Vulcan to turned around in alarmed. They saw the glass that was meant to protect the white crystal broke into pieces, caused by a young man about Cure Starlight's age with icy blue hair and red eyes. He wore a black shirt and black slacks, all covered in dark blue armor. He even have a blue scarf wrapped around his neck. Everyone gasped, as they recognized this boy's appearance.

"No…it can't be…" Cure Starlight stammered as she stared at the boy's appearance in disbelief. "Ryota…why?"

"Surprise to see me like this, Cure Starlight. Or should I say…Rina?" Ryota grinned mischievously as he stared at the blue cure, and then at the white orb. Using two hands, he grabbed the Andromeda Crystal, which started to shine brightly and gave out a white lighting shock at the icy-blue hair boy. However, he managed to resist it quickly and made the lighting around the crystal disappeared.. Then, he started laughing maniacally, "Hahaha! Perfect. The Andromeda Crystal is ours!"

"Ryota, don't!" Queen Stella shouted. "Don't give that crystal to Vulcan. He'll-"

"SHUT UP!" Ryota shouted, causing the queen to flinch. "No one tells me what to do! Not even a pathetic queen like you!"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO THE QUEEN LIKE THAT?!" Diana screeched. But Ryota ignored her.

"Ryota, why?" Cure Starlight say as she faced the icy-blue hair boy. "This is your home! Our home! The one Queen Stella took us in and raise us here! And then you joined the Shadow Star's side, cause chaos to this kingdom, and kill many people all for that crystal?! How could you?!"

Ryota snickered at Starlight's outburst, "Simple Rina. Power. And revenge…for the ones who abandoned me and treated me like I'm sort of trash!"

He then raised his hand and shot out a dark electricity at Cure Starlight, but she managed to dodged it and swiftly got closer to him. That was when the two started the combat with each other. Although he was the one holding the jewel with one hand, Ryota was the one with the advantage, blocking Starlight's attack full of punches and kicks with one hand. The blue cure began to tired out very quickly, but still have enough energy to bend down and swiftly kick underneath Ryota's leg, causing him to fall to the ground and let go of the Andromeda Crystal. Diana flew over and managed to catch the crystal before it can hit the ground.

"Got it!" She yelled.

"You insolent little fairy!" Vulcan screamed as he charged at the cat fairy. She yelped as she tried to back away from him.

"Diana, over here!" Sol called out. Without a second thought, Diana threw the crystal at the fox fairy, who managed to catch it in a nick of time. However, Vulcan noticed this and changed his target to Sol.

"Sol!" Star shouted. The fox nodded and threw the crystal at the rabbit fairy.

"Star. Give the Andromeda Crystal to me." Queen Stella told the rabbit-like fairy. Wondering why she asked, Star quickly gave the crystal to the blonde queen. As the fairies tried to prevent Vulcan from reaching the queen and Starlight fought with Ryota, Stella held the Andromeda with both of her hands and chanted in a low voice. "Andromeda, shattered yourself."

CRACK!

The Andromeda Crystal shattered into several pieces, turned itself into glittering lights, and floated away from the queen's hands, creating the stream of lights as it flew away to the sky. Vulcan, Ryota, Starlight, and the fairies saw what happened and became shocked.

"No…WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Vulcan shouted.

"Simple, Vulcan. I broke the Andromeda Crystal. There's no way that you'll get your hands on it now." The queen said calmly. Vulcan cursed into profanity under his breathe and turned around.

"Hmph. Curse you, Queen Stella. If that's how it is, then I'll find a way to get that Andromeda back to its shape. Come Ryota, we're leaving!" Vulcan quickly vanished into thin air and flew away. The icy blue hair grunted and glanced at the blue Cure.

"We'll finished this another time, Cure Starlight!" He let out a smirked and disappeared into a thin air. Then, everyone else turned their attention to the Queen of Luminous Sky.

"Queen Stella, what have you done?" Cure Starlight asked in disbelief. "Why did you destroy the Andromeda Crystal?!"

"Don't worry, Cure Starlight." Queen Stella told her calmly. "I didn't actually destroy the Andromeda. Rather, I let it shattered to pieces and sent it to Earth. That way, they can be safe, and the Shadow Stars won't be able to get their hands on it, easily."

"But they can still go to Earth and collect the shards to rebuild the Andromeda!" Star cried.

"That's why I decided to sent you four to go to Earth and collect the shards before they will." Queen Stella then turned to the Pretty Cure. "Cure Starlight…or rather…Rina…The chosen Pretty Cure of the Stars…I want you to go down to Earth and stop the Shadow Stars from getting the shards. I honestly don't know what are their real intentions for stealing the crystal, but they mustn't get their hands on it. So I'm begging you…"

The young girl gave the queen a concerned look. "Are you going to be fine, your majesty?"

Queen Stella nodded. "Don't worry about me. I will stay with the other knights to be safe."

Cure Starlight nodded hesitantly and slightly bow to the queen. "I understand your majesty. I will do whatever I can to stop them from gathering all the shards." Then, she turned to the fairies. "Shall we go you guys?"

"You bet! Let's go!" The fairies responded excitedly. As Cure Starlight left the castle with Star, the rabbit fairy, Diana and Sol followed them behind.

"Wait. Diana. Sol. Please stay here for a moment." Queen Stella said, getting their attentions.

"What is it?" Diana asked curiously as she and Sol floated back to the queen's side. The queen rummaged to the part of her orange dress and pulled out two broaches. One was shaped like a white, crescent moon encrusted in white gems. The other was shaped like a sun, encrusted in yellow and orange gems.

Diana gasped, "Is that…?"

"Yes. These are Skylight Broaches." Queen Stella explained. "Like Cure Starlight's, these are the ones that resonates with the chosen Cures. You must go to earth with Cure Starlight and Star to not only find the shards, but also find the other two humans who's heart resonates with the broaches, and are capable to become Pretty Cures. One with the power of the moon, and the other with the power of the sun. Then, they will help you out to stop the Shadow Stars from getting the shards of Andromeda."

"But…But how are we going to do that?!" Sol asked desperate. "We don't even know the requirements of for being a Pretty Cure! Heck, we don't even know why one of the broaches chose Rina as Cure Starlight!"

"Right now, it doesn't matter." The queen replied. "What does matter is that our top priority is to make sure the Andromeda is safe and that Pretty Cures need to be found and gathered together so that they can go against the Shadow Star. As long as their hearts resonate with the broaches, like Rina's, then they can help us!"

"Understood!" The two fairies said. Soon, the Skylight Broaches glowed and disappeared to the clips of the ribbons/cape. After saying their goodbyes, Diana and Sol catch up to Starlight and Star and head outside of the castle. Once they did that, Cure Starlight spread her blue wings and flew to the sky with the three fairies flying beside her. As they flew up, they heard the queen calling them and look down.

"Starlight, Diana, Star, Sol. Once you get to earth, find Cain!" She yelled. "I already contact him and explained the situation, so once you see him, he'll help you out!"

"We'll find him! Thank you our queen!" Diana and the other called down and continued their way to Earth.

* * *

Somewhere on Earth, specifically Japan, millions of shooting stars had spread to the midnight sky, causing white glitter to fall to the ground. Those who were still awake at night time, stared at those shooting stars in awe. However, little they know, that these aren't ordinary falling stars. But rather pieces of jewels that can attract harm if one gets too close to them.

**Author's note: So...what do you guys think?**

**Now again, this is my first time doing Pretty Cure fanfiction and if you want to add some criticism, please say nicely. If there are things that need to be fix, please let me know.**

**Also, if you get a chance, go ahead and read some of the Yugioh 5Ds fanfiction I written.**

**That's all for now, so R&amp;R!**


	2. Cure Luna is Born!

**Author's note: I don't own Pretty Cure.**

**Chapter 1**

**Even Though It's Daytime, Cure Luna is Born!**

It was 8:00 PM, and most of the stores and cafes were closed for the day. One of the cafe that stood out, a tall white building with light blue roof with the word "Starry Heaven Cafe" decorated in stars, moon, sun, and could, were the last one to close for the day. Inside the cafe was a fifteen, almost sixteen years old girl with long, light blonde hair and light blue eyes, wearing a white maid outfit, finished stacking the chairs upside on top of the tables and switched the sign to "Closed" in front of the door.

"Phew. That takes care of it today." The blonde hair girl said as she wiped off the sweat off her forehead.

"Good work today, Mitsuki-chan!" A male voice said. The blonde girl, now known as Mitsuki, quickly turned around and saw a man in his late twenties with long white hair and light blue eyes emerging out of a kitchen wearing a light blue shirt, blue jeans, and a white apron in front. "You seem to be working really hard today."

"Well, it was kinda busy today, Shiro-san." Mitsuki said modestly. Then, she realized something, "Oh. I almost forgot to take out the trash today!"

"Oh don't worry. I took care of that while you're working at the front." Shiro reassured her. "You can leave for today. I don't want your family to worry about you being home so late."

"Okay. Thanks." Mitsuki bowed and went to the locker room to change out of her maid uniform to her school uniform. Her school uniform usually contain a black blazer, with a white button down shirt, red-checkered skirt and tie. She wore a pair of long white socks and a pair of black tennis shoes to go along with it. Once she's done changing, she ran out of the locker room and head to the front door of a cafe. "Bye Shiro-san! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Wait, Mitsuki-chan." Shiro stopped her before she opened the door and held out a white, rectangular box in front in front of her. "Here. These are a little reward for your hard work today."

Mitsuki immediately knew what's inside and quickly waft her hand in denial. "Oh, I can't take that from you, Shiro-san. I'll feel bad."

"Don't worry. I don't mind." The white hair man smiled. "These are leftovers from today. You can give them to your mother and your little sister. I'm sure they would love them. Besides, I think you deserve it."

Mitsuki thought for a moment. She kinda felt bad from taking a few pastries from a nice man like Shiro and doesn't want to feel like that she rob something from him. Then, she looked at him. "Are you sure?" He nodded. Then, she hesitantly took the box from him. "Alright. Thank you, Shiro-san."

"Your welcome." Shiro smiled as she left. "Have a good night, Mitsuki-chan. But be really careful on the way home!"

Mitsuki waved the cafe manager good-bye as she left and head outside. As she walked home, she noticed bunches of falling stars from the sky and stared at them in awe.

"Wow, so many falling stars tonight!" Her eyes glimmered in awe. "They all look beautiful!"

* * *

Somewhere in a dark room was a throne covered in black and red jewels, with a silhouette of a woman sitting on it. Right in front of her was Vulcan (yes, the same Vulcan who was responsible for the destruction of the Luminous Sky Kingdom), kneeling down in one knee and explaining the situation that happened just a while ago.

"I see." The woman said right after he finished reporting. "So it seems that Queen Stella made the situation harder for us to get our hands on the Andromeda Crystal."

"Precisely, my queen." Vulcan replied. "Turns out that the shards have scattered everywhere on Earth."

"Hmm. At that wrench planet." The woman muttered in disgust. "Hmph. True, she made it difficult for us to get that jewel, but definitely not impossible. Vulcan, I want you and the others to head down to Earth and those shards for me. Once we gathered them all, I can finally use the Andromeda Crystal for my pleasure."

"Don't worry, my queen." Vulcan said. "I have already send that boy to Earth to get them in advance. The only problem is that Cure Starlight and those pesky fairies have too, entered Earth to get them. But I'm sure with Ryota's help, we will get them in no time."

"Excellent, Vulcan. Always, thinking ahead of time." The dark queen complimented evilly and snickered. "Soon…Very soon, the Andromeda Crystal will be mine!"

* * *

"Everyone, be really careful! We're hitting the Earth's atmosphere right now!" Cure Starlight shouted as she and the three fairies dived down to Earth. Once they hit the Earth's atmosphere, their bodies began to feel like flames and started to dive down down live sky rockets heading to space. Only it's vice versa.

"Woah! People weren't really exaggerating when they say that your body feels like rocket when you first enter Earth!" Sol exclaimed. Few seconds later, one of the fairies twitched her ears and looked up in alarm.

"Oh no! Look!" Star shouted. Her friends did, and their face were torn in shock as they noticed a familiar boy flying behind him.

"Ha! Going somewhere?" He smirked.

"Ryota!" Cure Starlight shouted.

"Oh no! He must be after the shards now!" Diana concluded.

"Get out of my way, you pests!" Ryota quickly shot out a black lighting at them, but the blue cure managed to set up the barrier just in time to protect them.

"Everyone, get away from him!" Starlight shouted at the fairies before turning to the icy blue hair warrior. "I'm not going to let you take the shards, Ryota!"

"And I'm gonna make sure to break your every bones on your body, Cure Starlight!" Ryota sneered. Soon, both he and Cure Starlight are in combat with each other again, throwing punches and kicks at each other. Then, Ryota created an orb of black energy in his hand while Cure Starlight surrounded herself with glittering, blue stars around her.

"Dark Lighting Flash!"

"Starlight Shower!"

The two unleashed their attacks at each other, creating the pressure waves in between. Suddenly, their attacks exploded, causing both of them to flew backwards.

"Dammit!" Starlight grunted. She looked up and saw Ryota preparing for another attack again.

"You're not going to get away from me!" He yelled. He charged back at her, only to be surrounded in golden sphere, with the three fairies surrounding it from the outside in all sides.

"We're not going to let you hurt Starlight, or anyone else!" Diana shouted.

"Try escaping the barrier, Ryota. Because no one can!" Sol added.

"Be careful you two!" Star told them. "One wrong move, and this barrier could break!"

Ryota became silent and immobile for a moment before unleashing a black explosion around him, which cause the barrier to break with a loud crack. And then…BOOM!…the explosion occurred, sending the three fairies and a Pretty Cure flying off from the impact and descend to Earth like fallen angels, injured and unconscious. Unfortunately for them, so did Ryota.

* * *

It was dark outside, and Mitsuki was almost on the way home, carrying her school bag and the box Shiro have given to her along the way. Good thing her apartment was close to the cafe, because it's definitely not safe to walk home in the dark like this, especially when robbers and rapist and can come out anytime and jumped at you in a flash.

Mitsuki was finally in front of her apartment safely. However, she stopped on her track once she heard a rustle sound coming from one of the bushes in front of the apartment. She went over there to take a look at it, and saw something that caught her in surprised.

To her, it looked a stuff animal. A cat to be precise. Wearing a pink ribbon around its neck with a silver crescent moon attached to it. It also has a yellow crescent mark on its forehead.

_It…looks cute,_ she thought, _But what's it doing here? And why would someone abandoned it like that?_

Then, she noticed some really odd about this stuff animal. It was covered in fresh, red scratches on it.

What in the world? She thought to herself again, Stuff animals aren't suppose to have blood. Just white stuffing.

Then something else surprising happened. The kitty stuff animal started moving, which made Mitsuki squeaked and let it go quickly, letting the poor thing drop on the bushes again. Then, the cat-like plushie slowly opened its blue eyes and started rubbing them, gently.

"Nggh…what happened to me?" It asked in a soft, female voice. That got Mitsuki to take a step back.

"It…talked?" She accidentally muttered. Though, the white creature didn't hear her. Then, she heard the white cat screamed.

"Oh no! I must've been separated by them!" The poor cat yelled and looked around frantically. "Starlight! Star! Sol! Where are you?!"

Starlight? Star? Sol? Who are these people with weird names? Mitsuki thought. Though, she couldn't help but feel bad for this poor creature, panicking around like that. She took a deep breathe and asked. "Umm…are you alright?"

That got the white cat's attention and slowly turned her head towards Mitsuki, with their eyes making contact with each other. Then, the cat's eyes widened in fear.

"O-O-Oh no! A-A human! I've been exposed!" She wailed and started crying. Though, Mitsuki quickly shushed her and gave her a warning look.

"Shh! You're going to wake the whole neighbor hood up!" She warned her by whispering sternly. Then, her voice became gentle and serene like an angel. "I'm sorry for scaring you like that, but don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you."

The white cat stopped crying and looked at the blonde hair human. "You're…You're not afraid of me?"

"Mitsuki?" A male voice called out. The blonde girl became alert and quickly stuffed the cat into her school bag. She turned around and saw a boy about her age with slightly, spiky dark hair and grey eyes approaching her while the door slide opened. "Oh. I thought it would be you."

"Oh, Hiroto. Hi!" Mitsuki noticed the boy in front of her and smiled. "What are doing here?"

"I came to check the mail, since my dad forgot to do that this afternoon." The dark hair boy replied. "It seems like you came home late today." "Yeah. The cafe's was busy has heck today." Mitsuki replied. "But it was worth it."

"I see." Then, Hiroto eyed on the box the blonde was holding. "What's that?"

"Oh. This?" Mituski hold up the box. "Shiro-san gave them to me, saying that it was leftovers from today. I haven't even opened to see what kind of cakes are there inside, but if you like, I can give you and your parents some."

"Um…you're sure?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Alright. Let's see what you got." Mitsuki opened the box inside and she gasped. There were six different cakes inside the box, all well made and decorated beautifully; chocolate cake, cheesecake, strawberry shortcake, lemon roll cake, tiramisu, and a coffee pound cake.

"Wow! They all looks so good!" Mitsuki gleamed, staring at the cakes in awe.

"Woah, seriously. He gave you all that?" Hiroto said in amazement. "You got to be lucky to have them, Mitsuki."

"I guess I am." Mitsuki giggled. "Anyway, which ones do you want?"

"Let's see. Dad isn't too fond of cakes that much, but he does love coffee cake." Hiroto replied. "Mom is a big fan of tiramisu. And I don't mind taking the chocolate cake for myself."

"Okay, I give all those three to you. Come on!" Mitsuki dragged Hiroto back to his room and delivered the cakes to him and his parents. Once she done that, she waved them good-bye and head to the door next to theirs, where her apartment room is. Once she entered inside, she took off her shoes and head to the living room.

"I'm home!" She called out.

"Welcome home, dear!" A woman in her early forties with brown hair tied in a low ponytail replied as she stood up from the couch. She has a pair of same light blue eyes like Mitsuki's. "How's your day today?"

"It was great, mom!" Mitsuki replied as she hugged the brunette woman. Then, she held the box out. "I brought some cakes back for you and Suzuka. There were six in there, but I gave three of them to Hiroto and his parents, so we have three left for three of us now."

"Aw, that's sweet of you, Mitsuki-chan." Her mother, Sakura, told her. "Hiroto-kun and his parents are nice people. I'm sure they deserve it." Then, she took the box from her. "And that's great. We can have these for desert tonight." "That's good." Mitsuki looked around. "Where's Suzuka?"

"She's in her room, doing her homework right now." Sakura answered. "We were waiting for you so we can have dinner together, so why don't you clean yourself up right now? Dinner's almost ready."

"Alright. Thanks mom!" Mitsuki quickly kiss her mother on the cheek before heading to her own room. It was a simple, yet a clean room. There weren't much inside there. Just a blue covered bed and a desk stacked with a book shelves full of textbooks, novels, and mangas. She does have a few stuff animals sitting on her bed. Mitsuki quickly placed her school bag on her bed and opened it up with a zipper, letting the white cat coming out of it.

"Phew! Finally, air!" The cat breathed. Then, she noticed the blonde girl in front of her and quickly flew up and glared at her. "Why did you stuff me in the bag like that?!"

Mitsuki quickly shushed her, surprised by the fact that it can float around. "I'm sorry, but I have to. I don't want anyone to noticed you and get freaked out."

The cat stiffened by her response and gave her an apologetic look. "S-Sorry…"

"It's okay. But be more careful this time." The blonde girl told her gently. "But why don't we start over and introduce ourselves. My name is Hiragi Mitsuki. You can just call me Mitsuki if you like."

"My name is Diana!" The white cat chirped. "It's nice to meet you, Mitsuki-chan."

Suddenly, a loud grumble was heard, and they both realized that the sound came from Diana's stomach. The cat blushed in embarrassment. "Oops…Sorry."

"Haha. It's okay. I bet you're hungry." Mitsuki laughed a little. Suddenly, they heard a door opened, causing Diana to freeze and posed herself as a stuff animal. A girl who looked to be thirteen with a shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes poked her head out of the door.

"Onee-chan, dinners ready." She said.

"Coming." The older blonde replied. Once the door close again, Mitsuki turned her head to Diana and whispered. "I'll save some dinner for you, okay?"

Diana silently nodded, and watched as Mitsuki got up and head outside of her room. Diana began to smiled in thought. "Hmm…Mitsuki-chan is a really nice girl after all. Though, she does kinda remind me of someone."

Then, she floated up and stared at the mirror on top of the dresser and grimaced slightly. "Ugh…I look like I just got chewed up by a hellhound!"

* * *

Somewhere at the woods at the park, a blue rabbit was sprawled out unconsciously on the ground next to the girl with long, raven hair wearing a black shirt, a dark blue jacket and jeans. The blue rabbit stirred slightly and opened its lavender eyes drowsily. She looked around a bit, before twitching her rabbit ears in alert.

"Oh no! We got separated!" She cried as she glanced around frantically. Then, she noticed the raven hair girl beside her and quickly, but gently shook her. "Rina-chan…Rina-chan wake up!"

The raven hair girl stirred in response and got up, slowly opening her sapphire-blue eyes. Those are the same eyes when she was Cure Starlight. "Nggh…Star?"

"Oh, Rina-chan. Thank goodness you woke up!" Star cried as she hugged the raven hair girl. Rina noticed this, smiled slightly, and hugged her back for a bit, before letting her go and looked at her in concerned.

"What's going on? Where are we?" Rina asked.

"For sure, we're somewhere on Earth." The rabbit fairy replied. "But all of a sudden, I realized that we're separated from Diana and Sol!"

Rina gasped. That's definitely not good. "Then…what about Ryota?"

"I…I don't know." Star said nervously. "From that explosion we were all caught up in, I think he made be also somewhere on Earth as well."

Rina cursed silently. That's definitely not good. If that's true, then both Diana and Sol are in trouble. Not only that, none of them knew what's everything is like on Earth. "We should go find them!" She told Star. "If Diana and Sol are nearby him, then who knows what Ryota would do to them!"

"I agree!" Star declared, but look around again just to realized that it was night time, and that they're in an unfamiliar forest. "Uh…except where do we start finding them?"

* * *

"Diana! I brought some dinner for you!" Mitsuki called out as she placed a plate full of food on the desk where Diana was sitting. Diana's mouth watered was she smell the aroma of chicken alfredo, steamed broccoli, and mushrooms. It smell so good, she ended up chomping down on the leftovers like she have been starved for months. Mitsuki laughed a little as she watched the tiny cat eating. She couldn't help but find her really cute, even though Diana was covered in bandages on her wounds that Mitsuki wrapped her around with to tend her wounds before she brought the plate over.

"Mmm! That's hits the spot! Thanks, Mitsuki-chan!" Diana exclaimed once she's done with her dinner.

"Wait! I got one more thing for you." The blonde hair placed another plate on the table, revealing it to be a strawberry cheesecake, "This is the cake I got from the cafe. I was saving it for desert, but you can have the whole thing. I think you need it more than I do."

"Really? Thanks!" Diana took a fork at Mitsuki given her, grabbed a piece of the cheesecake, and took a bite of it. After savoring one bite, Diana's blue eyes started gleaming like stars. "Mmmm…This cheesecake is so good! I feel like I'm in heaven already!"

The blonde girl smiled. "I'm glad you like it." She continued to watch the little kitty eating the cake. Then, she broke the silent. "If you don't mind me asking this, where are you from and who are your friends? Because I noticed that you were calling out Starlight, Star, and Sol."

Diana stopped eating her cake and placed her fork down gently, sad look written on her eyes. "Yeah. Those three are my friends. We got separated when we entered to Earth when a bad guy chased us."

"So, I'm assuming that you're not from Earth then." Mitsuki concluded.

The white kitty-cat nodded. "That's right! You see, I'm actually a fairy from a world called Luminous Sky Kingdom. Well, without wings though…in case you're gonna ask that. But I can still fly around. Of course, all of my friends are fairies. Except for one of them. She's a human like you."

Mitsuki blinked. "Wait. One of your friend is a human?"

"Yep! Actually she's a human from Earth. But that's another story for another time." Diana replied. "Anyway, The Luminous Sky Kingdom is a beautiful place! It has lots of pretty flowers, trees, grass, and so much more. There even a lot of mystical creatures in our kingdom, like unicorns and such!"

"So…if you're from another world, why are you here on Earth?" Mitsuki asked. She didn't mean to sound rude, but she was curious.

Then, Diana began explaining everything that happened in her Kingdom, from the Shadow Star invasion to the Andromeda Crystal shattering and let the shards spread all over the blue planet, which people knew it as Earth. Once she finished her story, Mitsuki couldn't help but feel sympathetic and pity for this poor creature. At first, she admit that this is strange, and it sounded like some sort of fantasy. But after looking at the talking cat fairy in the eyes, she knew what Diana said was all true, no matter how hard it is to believe. It was sad enough to lose one's home and have their friends and families killed or missing over there. But being separated by their own friends that they care about the most even made it worse. (Though among those thoughts, Mitsuki couldn't help but think about that the shards of the Andromeda Crystal reminds her from that jewel from the anime, Inuyasha).

"That's…that's terrible." She muttered sadly.

"I-I know!" Diana sniffed. "If the people of the Shadow Star managed to collect the shards before we do, then they'll become invincible! Not only that, I think we already cause so much trouble on Earth already by sending the shards down here! We're very sorry that the Queen has to do that! But I'm sure she didn't mean to cause any trouble on Earth!"

"It's okay. I understand. It's not like any of you want this to happen." Mitsuki reassured her as she gently rubbed Diana on the head. "Tell you what. If you like, I can help you find your friends."

Diana looked up, wiping her tears. "R-Really? Wouldn't that cause you more trouble?"

"No, not at all." Mitsuki replied. "Besides, tomorrow's the weekend, and I have a day off from work tomorrow. We can search for them for all day if we have to."

"R-Really?" Mitsuki nodded. Then, Diana jumped for joy and flew straight to the blonde girl, giving her a hug. "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much, Mitsuki-chan! How could I ever repay you?!"

"Nothing at all!" Mitsuki laughed. "I just want you to be happy again. But I do believe you need to rest first. If we're going to find your friends, you're going to need all the energy to keep your strength up."

"Good point." Diana agreed. "And I promise to keep quiet for the rest of the night so that your family won't get suspicious of either of us and freak out. Agree?"

"Agree." The blonde human nodded.

The rest of the night went just fine. Mitsuki left her bedroom for a while so that she can take a shower and change into her pink pajamas decorated in moon and stars. Plus, she decided to work on her homework she gotten this morning, just so she can get over it and have more time helping Diana tomorrow.

As promise, Diana stayed quiet for the rest of night. Mitsuki gave her some novels and mangas to read, just so she won't get bored to death. So far, Diana find them quite interesting. There was one time where she noticed the picture frame on Mitsuki's desk, where she noticed the latter, her younger sister, and her mother in it. They all look happy in there. But there was something off about this picture…Where was the father?

The cat fairy want to ask Mitsuki that question, but seeing that she was still working on her school stuff, Diana decided against it so she won't bother her. Plus, what if it's a touchy subject for her? She shouldn't press it further either. Diana decided to forget about it for now and went back to the novel.

After finishing her homework, which she find it really easy, Mitsuki went to bed with Diana (who was already asleep).

* * *

The next day, the raven hair girl was asleep on a grassy ground with the rabbit fairy close to her. Turns out that they were exhausted from last night, and since it was to dark to wander around the woods at night, they decided to "camp out" around there. It wasn't the best idea either one of them have, but what other choice they have?

The sun let out a ray of light through the leaves above them, causing the blue rabbit to open its lavender eyes and let out a yawn. Once she was fully awake, she went over to the ravel hair girl and shook her gently.

"Rina-chan. Wake up." Star said. Soon, Rina opened her eyes and rubbed them drowsily.

"Mmgh…morning Star." Rina greeted as she stretched herself. Then, she looked back at the blue rabbit. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Well for sure, we need to find Diana and Sol. Who knows what happened to them?" Star chirped. "Unfortunately, we don't know the areas around Earth, and wondering around can only get us more lost."

"Good point." The raven hair grumbled. "But didn't the Queen said that we need to find Cain somewhere around here?" "Oh yes. The good news is that the queen send me Cain's location in my Sky Pad on the way to Earth, but I don't know how well the signal can work here. But it's worth a try." Star's clip on her bow started glowing and the blue electronic pad appeared in front of her. Much to her relief, she got a signal. She quickly typed in a few things and waited for a few minutes before the computer started beeping. "GOT IT! Oh look, we're in luck!" Star cheered. "Cain is not too far away from us. He's only about ten minutes away from us. If we can go to him first, he might help us to look for Diana and Sol." "That's great. Let's get going." Rina announced, but then her face show some signs of grimace, and Star noticed it right away.

"Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"No. Nothing." The raven hair replied. "C'mon, we got to get going."

Once she watched Rina head her way out of the woods, Star knew something was wrong. But she kept quiet and followed her.

* * *

Somewhere at another house, a screamed of anger was occurred.

"THAT'S IT! I had it with you and dad! Why can't you both just split up already?!"

"Wait Misa-chan! Come back!"

Suddenly, the door burst opened and a girl around the age of sixteen with red hair and green eyes ran out of the house in tears. She ran as fast as she could until she ended up at the Seiyo Park. She landed her knees on the grassy area and continued to bawl her eyes out. After a while, she curled up into a ball and buried her face to her knees.

"I hate this…I hate my life! Why can't they split up already?!" She muffled.

Just then, she heard trees rustling. At first, she thought it was some sort of animal. But then she heard a loud thud, which caused Misa to jerked up. She slowly got up and went to where the thud was heard. Much to her surprised, she saw a boy around her age with icy blue hair wearing an outfit that looks similar to a ninja. Misa saw him got up and rubbed his head.

"Oww…where the heck am I?" The boy muttered.

_What in the…? Who's he and why is he cosplaying?_ She thought to herself. But then she push those thoughts aside, including from the ones happening to her this morning, and slowly approached the boy.

"Um…excuse me, but are you okay?" She asked.

The icy blue hair boy turned to Misa, and saw something inside her, specifically, a star shaped jewel that is slowly turning black inside her chest. Though, it doesn't seemed like she noticed it, which caused him to smiled evilly.

"Hehehe…I see it. Your Star Seed is telling me that you're suffering." He sneered.

"Eh?"

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hiragi's residents, Mitsuki had just finished her breakfast, consisting of a protein bar and milk and gave the same thing to Diana in secret, so her mother and Suzuka didn't find out about her. Good thing they didn't. Then, Mitsuki changed into her casual clothes that consists of a white tank top, light blue jacket, and blue jean shorts and told her family that she's going out for a walk. Once she gave her dismissal, she put on her white sneakers and head out of her apartment, with Diana floating behind her.

After a few minutes of walking around the neighborhood, the cat fairy noticed something and started sniffing around.

"Mmm…I think I sense them." Diana said as she sniffed around. "They're…they're really close."

But then, she smell something that itched under her nose. Wait…something itchy? That's can't be right. Her friends' scent doesn't make her nostril itched unless…Then, her ears twitched as she gasped. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Mitsuki asked. Suddenly, she heard a bloodcurdling scream that made her jumped up in alert. "Oh god…That sound like it came from the park!"

"Well I think I may know why!" Diana declared. "I'm sensing an evil presence nearby!"

"An evil presence?" Suddenly, Diana flew away, causing Mitsuki to gasped and ran after her. "Diana, wait!"

It didn't take long for both of them to reach Seiyo Park. Soon, they realized where that scream was coming from.

"Get away from me, you freak!" A red hair girl yelled as she tried to run away as fast as she could.

"Hold on, Saragi-san?" Mitsuki said, worriedly.

"You know her?" The white cat asked.

"Sort of. She's one of my classmate." Mitsuki replied. "But what just happened to her?"

Her answer came as soon as Saragi Misa was struck by a dark lighting by the icy blue hair boy, causing some sort of orange flower appeared on her chest, producing a black star-shaped jewel.

"Gotcha you brat!" The boy smirked.

"Oh no! That's Ryota!" Diana screamed in realization. She continued to watch in horror as Ryota immediately grabbed the jewel with one hand and ripped it out of the flower. Misa's skin began to turned pale once the jewel was ripped out of her and her flower started to wilt. Diana became furious and charged quickly at him in response. "YOU LEAVE THAT POOR GIRL ALONE!"

She used her tiny body to struck him on the face and scratched. He yelped on grabbed the cat with another hand and flung her to the ground. "You stupid cat! You should have never interfere!" Ryota lifted his foot up and was ready to to step on the poor cat.

"NO! STOP!" Mitsuki saw the whole thing and quickly charged at him, tackling him to the ground. In her heart, she was appalled. Appalled by the thing this boy did. Why would someone like him would hurt someone so innocent like Saragi and Diana like that?

Ryota angrily got up and glared at the blonde girl. "You…are so dead!"

He leaped back at her and pushed Mitsuki to the ground, with his hands on her throat. Mitsuki struggled to try to get his hands off of her by reckless kicking and scratching him. But the more his fingers dug into her neck, the more she had a hard time trying to breathe.

"Stop, Ryota! Leave Mitsuki-chan out of this!" Diana rushed to Ryota and grabbed him by the arm, but was quickly swiped away by him using one hand. Then, she flew back at him, but ended up getting knocking in the same result as earlier. Diana didn't give up though. She knew that Mitsuki was no match for him, so she had to do something to save her. But what can she do all alone right now? If only her friends were here, they may be able to do something about all this.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, RYOTA!" Someone shouted. Suddenly, something struck the blue hair boy on the side of his head, causing him to yelped and forced him to let go of Mitsuki. The blonde girl gasped for air and kicked him in the stomach, giving her a chance to get away from him. Diana went to her.

"Are you alright, Mitsuki-chan?" Diana asked.

"Y-Yeah…" The blonde hair girl coughed in response. "But who-?"

"That's as far as you go, Ryota!" A same angry voice shouted. Both Mitsuki and Diana looked up, only to see a raven hair girl around Mitsuki's age standing on top of one of the hills, glaring daggers at the blue hair boy. "I can't believe you would end up attacking innocent people like this!"

"R-Rina-chan…? Rina-chan! Thank goodness you're okay!" Diana cried as she noticed the raven hair girl in relief.

"Diana!" A blue rabbit appeared behind Rina and went to the cat fairy, and embraced each other in relief. "Diana! You're okay!"

"Star! Thank heavens. I miss you so much!"

Mitsuki smiled at their reunion and noticed the raven hair girl have her hand out towards her. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Um…yeah. T-Thank you for saving me." Mitsuki said nervously as she took Rina's hand and stand up, staggering a little bit.

"Grr…how dare you ruin my fun, Rina?" Ryota got up and growled at the raven hair teen.

"Enough is enough, Ryota." Rina snarled angrily. "I don't want to do this to ya. But…" She then pulled out a star-shaped broach encrusted in light blue gems out of her pocket and held it out. "You leave me no choice."

Without any hesitation, Rina quickly kissed the top of the star broach, causing it shine brightly in blue light. She then held it to the air. "Pretty Cure, Skylight Ascension!"

Soon, Rina became engulfed in blue light and her normal clothes change into her light blue attire, outlined in darker blue color. Her long raven hair turned blue and was tied up to a ponytail. Her broach was attached to the ribbon on the chest and its light was dimmed once her transformation was complete.

Once her feet hit the ground gently, she opened her sapphire-blue eyes, twirled around and struck a pose. "A warrior that descends from the stars, Cure Starlight!"

Mitsuki stared in shock of Rina's transformation. "What the heck the happened?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you about this, didn't I?" Diana turned around, noticing the look on her face. "You see, believe it or not, Rina-chan is a Pretty Cure. A Pretty Cure of the stars!"

"A…Pretty Cure?" The blonde stammered. "L-Like that magical girl anime?"

"HAHAHA!" Ryota started laughing uncontrollably and glared at the blue cure. "Cure Starlight, as much as I would like to fight you one on one, I think I'm going to let this girl's Star Seed have some fun!" Then, he held out the jewel he was holding on to earlier and threw it in the air. "Come on out, Shadoll!"

Suddenly, the Star Seed began engulfed in dark light, and burst into black smokes. Then, a giant dark lizard in bronze armor emerged out of the smoke, and glared its dark purple eyes at its opponent.

"AAAHHH! A Shadoll!" The two fairies screamed and hide behind Mitsuki and Cure Starlight. Even Mitsuki was frightened by the sight of the dark lizard. Cure Starlight quickly turned to the fairies.

"Guys! Quickly get this girl to the safe place! I'll handle this!" Cure Starlight told them.

"Got it! C'mon Mitsuki-chan!" Diana grabbed the blonde girl by the hand and she and Star dragged her away from the monster.

"Wait! What about your friend?!" Mitsuki cried out.

"Don't worry. We can trust Cure Starlight with this creep!" Star replied. "Sure, this scaly monster may be tough, but he's no match for her."

As soon as the three got away, Starlight jumped up high into the air and dived down, quickly landing a powerful kicked on the Shadoll's back. The dark lizard screamed in pain and swiped the blue cure with its tail. But it missed just barely. Then, Starlight grabbed the monster by the tail and despite it being heavy, she threw it over her head, and made it land on it back with a loud thud! Before it can get back up, the blue cure wasted no time throwing massive punches and kicks at the lizard's stomach. The Shadoll lizard struggled to stand back up, but Starlight hopped off its stomach.

"Whoo! Now that's one way to kick the lizards butt!" Diana cheered. But then, she noticed a worried look on the blue rabbit's face. "Er…Star, is something wrong?"

"Um…No nothing." Star replied and looked at her human friend in worry. She's not the only one looking like that though. Mitsuki noticed something wrong with the way Cure Starlight was fighting. Although, she managed to have enough strength to flipped the Shadoll monster over, her fighting style seems kinda…sluggish.

Just then, Cure Starlight waved her arms in the air, created shiny blue stars around her. Then, she clasped her hands together like a prayer and closed her eyes. "Oh holy stars that illuminates the sky. Lend me your strength!"

Then, she pushed her hand out and yelled. "Starlight Shower!"

The blue stars rained all over the giant lizard, causing giant smokes to appear. However, much to her horror, the smokes disappeared, revealing the lizard still standing.

"What?!"

"What the heck?! What just happened?!" Diana yelled disbelief. "Starlight could've purified it easily!"

"Actually, I think I may knew why that happened." Star admitted sadly. "You see, Rina-chan got so exhausted from that explosion she and Ryota made when we first entered Earth, so that may explained her lack of energy as Cure Starlight!"

Diana blinked for a bit before wailing in shock. "NOOOO! You got to be kidding me!"

"Heh. You all are so pathetic!" Ryota insulted. "Shadoll, get her!"

The dark lizard opened mouth and struck its slimy tongue at the blue cure. Starlight managed to block it with her arms, but they ended up in contact with the tongue, much to her disgust. Then, the lizard use its tongue to lift her up, swing her around, and threw her to the nearby tree. Cure Starlight cried out in pain as soon as her body hit the tree trunk and slumped down to the ground. She ended up de-transforming as a result, returning her back to her normal clothes.

"NO! Rina-chan!" The fairies cried out for their raven hair friend.

Ryota started laughing and slowly approached. "Haha…this is what you get for getting in my way. Even as Cure Starlight, your powers are no match against mine. You're so pathetic and weak."

He formed a ball of dark electricity and was about to hurled at the raven hair girl, when all of a sudden, someone started shout. "No! Stop!"

Mitsuki went in between the injured Rina and the vicious Ryota and was struck by the electricity, causing her to scream in pain and staggered to the ground. Ryota growled at her, irritably. "Get out of my way, human!"

He shot another electricity at Mitsuki, making her scream again. Despite the million volt pain, Mitsuki refused to remove from her spot. "Nggh…No! I won't let you hurt her…or anyone else!"

"Mitsuki-chan!" Diana screamed in fear as she flew to her, while Star went to Rina to check on her.

"Shut up you pathetic human!" Ryota snarled. "You think you can stop me and our creation?!"

"You're the one who needs to shut up!" Mitsuki snapped, irritated by Ryota's attitude. "You already hurt so many innocent people already. From what I heard, you destroy Diana's home. Then you came down to earth and hurt Saragi-san. Then, you hurt Rina-san. You're nothing but a sick, heartless monster, you know that?!"

"Hmph. Don't think that you people are the ones are suffering!" Ryota retorted. "You don't even know what it's like to be hurt and abandoned!"

Okay. That was new to Mitsuki, but that didn't let her guard down one bit. "Grr…Well, I don't know what your life was like before, but even if you were hurt and abandoned like you just say earlier was true, what you're doing right now will not make anythings better! I know what it's like to be abandoned, especially by your friends. Trust me, I experience this before!"

Suddenly, horrible flashbacks appeared in Mitsuki's head, but she shook them off and retained her focus. "But I never…ever did anything to get revenge on them, nor did I took my anger on someone else like you just did earlier! And I'll never forgive you if you're going to hurt innocent people like this!"

Suddenly, the clip on Diana's ribbon started glowing in white light, much to everyone's surprise. Then, out of nowhere, one of the Skylight Broaches, the one that Queen Stella given to the fairies, magically appeared in front of her and flew to Mitsuki, landing right on the palms of her hand.

"What in the…What's this?!" Mitsuki asked in surprised.

"Diana…is that…?" Star asked.

"Yes…that's the Skylight Broach. The white crescent moon one to be precise. The queen gave it to me earlier so that another Pretty Cure can be born. But since it resonated and flew to Mitsuki-chan…that means…" Diana turned to the blonde hair girl. "Mitsuki-chan! You're a new Pretty Cure!"

"EH?!" The blonde responded in surprised.

"Hmph! Enough talk! Shadoll, finished them!" Ryota commanded. Suddenly, the lizard approached to them, making Mitsuki freaked out.

"Mitsuki, listen to me and do as I say!" Diana yelled. "Quickly kissed the broach and yelled out, 'Pretty Cure, Skylight Ascension!'. Then, let it do the rest!"

"I-I don't know. But…if it means helping you three and Saragi-san, then I'll do it!" Mitsuki exclaimed with courage. On cue, Mitsuki kissed the broach and let it shine in white light. Then, she held it out in the air and cried out, "Pretty Cure, Skylight Ascension!"

Then, she became engulfed in white light and once her normal clothes disappeared, she placed the broach above her chest and let it erupted in white ribbons. Soon, the ribbons wrapped around tightly, putting in a white shirt with white skirt, all outlined in pink. Part of the sleeves of her shirt looked like wings, and above her chest was the same broach, surrounded by a light pink bow outlined in white. She also wore white boots and white gloves, similar to the ones Cure Starlight has. Mitsuki managed to retain her normal hair color, but as for her hair style, part of her hair as changed into buns. As for accessories, she has a white choker on her neck, silver crescent moon-shaped earrings, and two white moon hair clip in pink ribbons, one the side of her hair. Once her transformation was complete, she landed on the ground gracefully and struck a pose.

"A warrior that descends from the moonlight, Cure Luna!"


End file.
